La Excusa Perfecta
by gasaiy445
Summary: sexo entre amigos. Ino al considerar a Shikamaru mejor maestro que su amiga lo convence de ayudarla con un trabajo, en el proceso se distraen y terminan recordando porque ya no son tan amigos como antes. (lemon y lenguaje fuerte)


La Excusa Perfecta.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Odio esta clase, odio esta clase, odio esta clase, odio esta clase, me repetía a mi misma mientras miraba el tablero lleno de garabatos incomprensibles con cara de preocupación. Carajo! Sólo me distraje 5 segundos y perdí el hilo, no me di cuenta en que momento el profesor avanzó tanto en la explicación. No entiendo nada, suspire cansada y me hundí en el pupitre.

Aproveche que el profesor nos dio la espalda para seguir escribiendo en los pequeños espacios del tablero que le faltaban por rellenar. Gire mi cabeza a la derecha para ver a sakura con la esperanza de que ella estuviera tan pérdida como yo y así no sentirme tan tonta, pero no. Ella resolvía sin problema el ejercicio. Gire a la izquierda, mire en el último pupitre de la fila a shikamaru distraído mirando al cielo por la ventana, sumido en su propio mundo, como siempre. Sintió que lo estaba observando porque me devolvió la mirada, Le hice cara de "Mátenme" y el me sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Al volver mi atención al frente me tope con sasuke fisgoneando bajo la falda del uniforme de sakura desde su asiento y esta ni cuenta se daba, si sakura supiera explotar su belleza, sasuke caería rendido a sus pies en cualquier momento pero ella prefiere dejarlo ir por tímida. No quiero convertirla en una "cualquiera". es sólo que llevó tantos años intentando "abrir su mente" que me siento frustrada al ver que tiene que conformarse con fantasear y mirarlo de lejos porque no es capaz de dar el primer paso. En esta vida todo es cuestión de actitud y eso es lo que sakura no entiende. A diferencia de ella yo no le tengo miedo al ridículo, soy una persona que obtiene lo que quiere y al que quiere. No callo nada, Digo lo que tengo que decir y vivo sin remordimientos.

Hoy es viernes y Esta es la última clase del día, así que el resto del tiempo lo pase dibujando tonterías en el cuaderno y fingiendo prestar atención para que el profesor no me preguntara nada. Estaba impaciente esperando que sonara el timbre, en unos minutos seré libre de disfrutar el fin de semana. O eso pensé, hasta que el profesor dijo:

-Copien los ejercicios del tablero, los quiero resueltos y bien presentados en mi escritorio el Lunes a primera hora. Les aconsejó que empiecen pronto si quieren que les rinda el tiempo- Y así arruinó mi felicidad.

Sonó el timbre, yo lo sentí como el disparo antes de iniciar una carrera, busque a shikamaru con la mirada y me dirigí a el a toda prisa esquivando a todos los que buscaban la salida.

-Que te parece el sábado a las 3:00 en mi casa para hacer esta tarea ?- le pregunte. Pude haberle pedido el favor a sakura pero ella es impaciente y malgeniada a la hora de enseñar además shikamaru es mejor maestro.

-El sábado quede con Neji y Naruto para entrenar- dijo terminando de guardar sus cosas.

-Y el domingo?

-El domingo tengo un compromiso- vaciló antes de decirme.

-Que compromiso?- pregunte mirándolo incrédula.

-Algo importante, Chismosa.- dijo. Me lleve una mano al pecho haciéndome la ofendida. El sonrió de medio lado, disfruta haciéndome enojar.

-Que harás hoy?- pregunte.

-Nada- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces espera a que recoja mis cosas. Iremos a mi casa- le di la espalda antes de que pudiera negarse

.

.

.

.

.

Caminamos a casa en silencio, No silencio incomodo, sólo silencio. Yo Estoy tan acostumbrada a su presencia como el a la mía por eso no hacen falta las palabras. Además a el no le gusta hablar de las mismas tonterías que a mi, así que mejor disfrute de la brisa fresca y el paisaje azulado del mediodía, cayada a su lado. Ha sido así incluso de pequeños. Lo conozco desde siempre, por la amistad de nuestros padres.

Doblamos en la esquina y llegamos, introduje las llaves en la cerradura, abrí la ruidosa puerta al tiempo que hacia una reverencia invitando a shikamaru a pasar, el dijo: -Las Damas primero- así que entre antes que el en la sala, sacó las llaves de la cerradura y cerro la puerta tras el. Subimos las escaleras al segundo piso para encerrarnos en mi habitación. En el camino me quite los zapatos y los deje botados por ahí. Una vez adentro tiramos los bolsos sobre mi cama, el se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio y empezó a hurgar mis libros.

-Ino, tus apuntes son un asco. Todo esta desordenado- dijo pasando las hojas de mi cuaderno de Fisica con pereza.

-Mira quien habla. al menos yo copio, tus cuadernos siempre están en blanco- dije arrebatándoselo de las manos.

-No lo necesito, con leer un poco me basta para entender cualquier tema, además es demasiado problemático escribir cada cosa inútil que dicen los maestros- dijo subiendo las piernas al escritorio y cruzándose de brazos. Puse los ojos en blanco y el sonrió con mi reacción.

-Sabes que soy un fracaso en todo lo que tenga que ver con números, ayudarme con la tarea de hoy- dije deambulando por la habitación.

-La haré más tarde en casa y te la envió por correo- dijo bostezando.

-No, tengo que aprender así que la haremos aquí y me explicaras, punto.- dije deteniéndome frente a el con las manos en la cintura.

-Okay, okay- dijo resignado. Sonreí maliciosa.

-Ya vuelvo- dije antes de salir del cuarto, baje a la cocina buscando a mi madre pero sólo encontré una nota en la nevera "llegaremos tarde hoy, deje comida en el microondas" no se me hizo raro, últimamente paso mucho tiempo sola pero tiene sus ventajas, puedo comer cualquier basura que se me antoje para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Busque un vol para llenarlo hasta el tope de papitas fritas, saque una botella de refresco, dos vasos y subí de nuevo a mi habitación.

Shikamaru había encendido la TV y pasaba canales al azar, Me senté a su lado poniendo frente a mi las papitas mientras el servía la bebida tratando de no mojar la alfombra rosa, luego discutimos por el control remoto. El ganó, porque es más alto que yo y ni de puntillas pude alcanzar el control en lo alto de su brazo extendido. Entonces vimos un eterno y aburrido documental, cuando se distrajo cambie el canal a una película romántica que predeciblemente a el no le gusto. Entre risas Discutimos otro largo rato hasta ponernos de acuerdo en ver algo que disfrutáramos ambos, nos decidimos por una peli de zombies a medio empezar.

Realmente extrañaba estos momentos con mi amigo de toda la vida, pensándolo bien hace más de dos meses que shikamaru no venía a pasar tiempo conmigo. Mis padres están acostumbrados a vernos siempre juntos por eso me preguntaron si estábamos enojados o algo, recuerdo que entre risas les respondí "ahora tiene novia". Suena como una excusa que diría yo para que no volvieran a preguntar sobre el, pero es cierto. desde que sale con Temari se olvido por completo de mi. De repente ya no me sentía tan feliz.

Se quedó dormido a mitad de la película, yo solo lo observaba en silencio, me tumbe a su lado unos segundos mirando al techo, luego sentí la tonta necesidad de abrazarlo. Apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho, su cuerpo junto al mío, puedo sentir su respiración, sus latidos, su calor. Se siente tan bien, podría pasar así todo el día. Mi mano vagó por su firme abdomen, subió por su pecho hasta el cuello. Fui cuidadosa no quería arruinar su sueño y que todo terminara.

Abrió los ojos. Carajo! Lo desperté, ahora como le explicó esto. Se removió un poco y ahora era el quien me abrazaba a mi. Estaba avergonzada y en shock al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón Ino, no pude hacerme el dormido por más tiempo- dijo abrazándome cada vez más fuerte. Me quede en silencio unos segundos.

-Perdóname tu- dije hundiendo mi cara en su cuello -Solo estaba recordando aquella vez.

-La vez que te quite tu virginidad?- preguntó. No lo mire a la cara pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-Si- admiti, Aún sin mirarlo. Hacia dos años atrás le había regalado mi primera vez, desde entonces nunca volvimos a acostarnos ni a hablar del tema. Yo he tenido relaciones con varios "Novios" y el... no me interesa con quien haya follado después de mi.

-Pervertida- dijo. No discutí porque en parte tiene razón. Me zafé de su abrazo y tome asiento a su lado nuevamente. El seguía tirado en el piso aún con cara de sueño. Quiero besarlo, realmente quiero besarlo. Basta Ino, deja de mirar sus labios o se dará cuenta. No puedo besarlo, no debo dejar que sepa que quiero besarlo, debo hacer que el me bese. Respire profundo.

-Ne, shika...- dije subiéndome sobre el, con una pierna a cada lado observando su cara de confusión.

-Que haces, Ino?- dijo inquieto.

No respondí nada, sólo lo mire a los ojos y le dedique una sonrisa que culmine mordiendo mi labio inferior, seguí jugando con mi cabello, desabroche los primeros dos botones de mi camisa de la escuela aún llevamos el uniforme puesto. Se ve más relajado Parece que empieza a entenderme, me acerque y le quite la corbata lentamente sin quitarle la mirada, ahora lo veo nervioso como si peleara una batalla interna, debe estar pensando en Temari, al llegar a esa conclusión me enfurecí. Nadie absolutamente nadie esta conmigo pensando en otra mujer. Haré que se olvide de su existencia al menos por dos horas.

Empecé a adornar su cuello con besos delicados dejando un leve camino de saliva tras mi boca, mordí su oreja mientras con las manos me deshacía de su camisa, ahora tenía todo su pecho para mí. Sentí sus indecisas manos en mis caderas, seguí repartiendo besos por todo su cuello, pecho y abdomen. Sus manos subían y bajaban libremente por mis piernas, ahora subían por mi cintura, se pasearon lentamente por mi abdomen hasta posarse en mis pechos. sentí como su respiración se aceleró. De un momento a otro cambiamos de lugares ahora el estaba encima mío. Me observó detenidamente, en su mirada pude ver un destello de lujuria, verlo tan decidido y seguro me calienta, mi corazón esta latiendo como loco.

Afanado Me quitó la camisa y el brasier, me siento indefensa ante sus caricias, con una mano sujeto uno de mis senos mientras su caliente lengua jugueteaba con el tibio pezón con la otra mano masajeaba fuerte mi otro seno, entre mordidas y apretones no pude evitar gemir, al escucharme sonrió satisfecho y se situó entre mis piernas, levantó la falda y mi humedad quedó completamente expuesta.

-Tienes las bragas muy mojadas- dijo jadeando, me tocó, movió sus dedos sobre la delgada tela y sentí una placentera corriente eléctrica recorriéndome El cuerpo, gemí.

-Me fascina tenerte así, la cara de excitación que tienes no la cambiaria por nada- confesé con voz ronca.

-Mi excitación puede aumentar- dijo liberando ante mi la erección enorme que guardaba en su pantalón, quede impresionada y deseosa de tenerlo en mi interior creó que el notó mi impaciencia porque de inmediato Se deshizo de la poca ropa que nos quedaba y entró en mi de una sola estocada, arquee la espalda antes de gemir fuerte al mismo tiempo shikamaru soltó un gruñido de placer. Segundos después empezó el tan esperado va y ven, una y otra vez, shikamaru me proporciona un placer enloquecedor no puedo parar de gemir.

-Haz mejorado mucho- dije entre jadeos.

-Lo se- respondió. Sin disminuir el ritmo.

El tiempo corría y yo ya no aguantaba mas, respire hondo antes de correrme de la manera más estrepitosa que me corrido en mi vida, sentir la culminación de orgasmo es la sensación más liberadora que el cuerpo puede experimentar. Shikamaru siguió moviéndose en mí unos segundos más para luego salir de mi interior y venirse sobre mí, al terminar se dejó caer cerca mío con el pecho agitado, tomando bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar la energía gastada.

De repente el piso empezó a parecerme incómodo por eso convencí a shikamaru de subir a la cama y Ciertamente Yo no me sentía tan cansada aun, así que hice todo lo posible por que la faena continuará, le mostré todo los trucos que había aprendido, probamos varias posiciones más hasta quedar totalmente sin aire en los pulmones ni fuerza en los músculos.

-Volverás a olvidarte de mi?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, tonta. Déjate de sentimentalismos- dijo acariciando ni cabello.

-No le diré nada a temari, será nuestro secreto- Dije sonriendo maliciosa.

De la nada sentí el pecho de shikamaru pegado a mi espalda sudada, también su aliento en ni nunca antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. A final de cuentas ni lo bese, ni me beso y probablemente esta sea la ultima vez que follemos pero eso ya no me importa obtuve el mejor polvo de mi vida. Además A las 6:00 pm la tarea estaba terminada y entendida sobre mi escritorio.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
